Chest of Jewels
by lightmylumiere
Summary: 5th pirates, pretty much. starts 5 months after scene on beach with angelica. Teen for future writing. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Finding

***Okay, I know this is weird from me MUSICAL me. I don't usually go toward action or adventure or horror, but hit me with a good tune and I'm hooked.**

**So why am I writing Pirates fanfiction? Because, strange person I have never met, I saw the movie (Number 4, on stranger tides) last night at the beach and was hooked.**

**This is my take on a fifth Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I hope you guys like it.**

**Review!***

Finding

Boots tap the deck softly. _This is a well deserved attack, you know that. It's all because __**he **__did this to you. Yes, he said he loves you. But someone who loves you would never strand you with a gun and only one shot, no means of getting away. Yes, he deserves it._

A cloak swishes around the legs of tight black slacks. Long dark brown hair sways under a wide-brimmed hat. _Funny, he always fancied my hats. _Not that the intent of all this was for a hat. That would be silly.

"Young miss—" A crewmember said, a mop at hand. His boots were covered in grime… wait, why are we looking at his boots? Eyes on the face, man, the angelic face. "Young miss." Out from under the black cloak, barely making the material sway, she draws a blade.

"Let me see Jack Sparrow." She said, confidently, blade pointed at the man's nose. Of course, she meant no harm to the man. Just the name she spoke.

"The captain is far too busy."

"Captain?" She said, not an ounce of surprise in her voice, yet still with a slight chuckle. "Captain Jack Sparrow then. Send him to me."

"I'll go fetch 'im for you, miss." The man was very polite and quaint, especially for a pirate. She never knew a man that nice, not even her own father. But who can blame you for thinking that when your father tried to end your life to save his own?

"That won't be necessary. Just where is he?"

"Miss, no need for you to go back into his quarters."

"So he's in the Captain's quarters of this ship?" She smiled, never peeking out from her cloak. "Thank you, now I can manage my way."

"Kind miss, if you will please remove your sword from my nose I will go—"

"Sir," she said distastefully. "That I have already told you is NOT necessary. I have been in Jack's crew before this is my FATHER'S SHIP."

"What shall I tell him?"

She looked at the man. "Tell him a Teach is here. I can take it from there."

…

Jack sat in his room, shining his golden coins by the light of a flickering candle. His boots were on his desk, shiny new buckles on each one.

"Capt'n, there's some teach out here for you."

"Teach?" he said, thinking about his teacher as a child. "What kind of teach?"

"Nice young woman, 'bout me height, couldn't see much else in her cloak."

"Want me to meet her on deck?"

"She's requested to meet you in here."

"Here?" he muttered, thoughts rushing back to him about the woman he left to die. "You said Teach?"

"Yes, 'r, I did, plain as day."

"I should go meet her on deck then, I need witnesses." He hopped up from his chair and darted for the door.

"Witnesses?"

"Feisty woman you let on my ship, know that right?"

The crewmember stood there, dumbfounded. "Actually sir, she scaled the ship."

_Oh now that can't be good. _"Thank you, now I'll be off." He darted out the doorframe and up the ladder.


	2. Pray

Pray

_Gosh, pray she forgot me. Pray she was lying. Wait, since when did I pray? I'm a pirate, Angelica can't do this to me. I have a crew, a crew of witnesses. Sure, her father was the meanest man alive but she wouldn't… __**kill **__me would she? _Jack paced back and forth on the deck while some of his crewmates found her sulking about.

He watched as her boots clicked closer. He couldn't see her figure, nothing but an improper-shaped blob under her cloak. Her hood was removed very quickly, though he immediately recognized the coaxing voice saying. "I never thought I would live to do this, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You're always just another pirate to me, Jack."

"Same with you, Angelica."

She smiled. "I'm not just a pirate anymore." He was pulled in by her, fully mesmerized. She was soon face to face with the man who left her for death, and then some. "Are you still just a pirate?"

"As far as _I _know, I am a _captain, _and I would like you to address me like that."

"You are just like my father, Jack, you know that? He left my mother to die, and you left me."

"Yes I guess I—" Jack shrugged, confused. "Wait, what?"

Angelica had her hands wrapped around the string of her cloak. "Jack, I only lie to you sometimes, and when you leave a woman to die she is bound to spill all the truth." She slid out the bow, revealing her swollen stomach as the cloak fell to the ground. "I do not lie, Mister Sparrow, I am going to behave like a lady no matter **how **much I want to kill you right now. I would like you to do the same."

Jack stared at her, completely surprised.

"I was stranded for a week with nothing but a coconut tree, enough rum to sink a ship and salt water. A pirate found ma and put me on his ship, agreeing to help me find you. I got to England and I saw my father's ship, asked Barbossa to help me chase your ship and he sent me in a boat to scale the ship, which I did with no problems." She chuckled very softly. "Stupid pirates, I swear. You guys should be a little less careless."

Jack looked even more dumbfounded by his past companion. "Wow, you're quite—"

"Don't you even dare say it, Jack Sparrow… or else I **will **have to kill you."

Jack smiled yet kept his blade in his case (I suppose that's what you call it.) "Alright, fine. I'll behave myself."

Angelica smiled and walked by him as he whispered. "What do you want from me?"

She genuinely smiled and looked to the door that lead to his room. "I need a place to stay, and where better than my father's ship?"

"A place—to stay? Here? Now?"

"Yes, of course. Unless you are ashamed of me." The crewmembers stared at the man they called captain, sneering and saying snide comments. "I thought not."

"Well, you should know, I don't have any girl's clothes."

"I thought you would, though." She said jokingly as she ran through the doorframe, Jack following closely. "No matter."

_Oh crap. _Jack thought. _This is going to mess up my course, that's what it will do. Oh well, can't say no to Angelica. Besides, she might give me __**some **__authority over my shipmates._


	3. Boots

Boots

Angelica slid out of bed and into her boots. Jack was buttoning up is his shirt, back to Angelica. "Don't worry, it looks fine unbuttoned." She said, pulling on her slacks and buttoning up her blouse.

"Same to you."

She winced, a grin still painted on her face. Had it already been a month they had been together on the ship? Other than that of the obvious, she would have never even paid attention. He looked through the glass bottle with the ship inside, staring at his lover plain as day. She was a lot more gorgeous than he had remembered her, or maybe that was the rum talking.

If only it were an eventful day! Angelica did as much work as any of the other crewmembers, and then some. She kept Jack company and helped it the storage rooms. She swept the floors below deck and rarely went above for obvious reasons. _I can't wait until I can fit through that shaft again. When I can, Jack will never see me coming._

Jack was a lot more worried about her than he would let her know. "I would almost call it emotion" he said to a friend during a drink in a lower room.

"You must have had too much to drink." Said his friend, whose name is Paul, pulling away the bottle in his hand. "I thought you said you hated the woman."

"I thought you were never a gentleman."

"Touché."

After a few minutes of silence, Angelica came in with a few more bottles of rum. On the tray were two chalices. "I didn't know you still had these, luv."

"Nobody leaves behind these." She said, being particular as she handed one to Jack. She offered the other to Paul. "Care for a drink, Paul?"

"Yes, miss Teach." He said, eying the chalice suspiciously. Indignantly, he asked. "What's the significance of these cups anyways?"

Jack eyed Paul as if he was stupid. "These _chalices _were found at the fountain of youth… funny, Angelica; you've never served us in them."

She took back up the chalices after them not drinking under her watch. "We'll save them for another day."


	4. Carpe Diem

Carpe Diem

_A chest of jewels like nothing else discovered. _Those words were placed in his mind as he was lying next to Angelica in his bed. A chest of jewels? What kind of jewels was she implying?

"Angelica, if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

"Don't I always?" He eyed her. "Yes, I will."

"You said, on the beach, something about a jeweled chest."

"Yes, it was my father's. What about it?"

"Would it be of any value?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just curious." He rolled back onto his segment of the mattress, his lover taking up most. 2 more months had passed, and he stopped being unaware to what was happening. _I've ruined Angelica's life. She wanted to be a pirate, like her father, roughing it with us men. Instead, she's on a ship carrying… __**my **__baby. _He couldn't get those last two words out of his head.

"Jack, if you want to, the treasure of my father's…"

"Can you help me find it? I've got a crew and a ship, we're already on the ocean."

"I suppose I could… just give me time though. I'm no use right now, none at all. I can barely fit through anywhere on this ship right now." She rolled over and sat up, next to Jack, in one of Jack's old shirts. Though to many others she would not show this weakened side of her, usually concealing her _embarrassing _form in her black cloak, she knew around Jack she was not to be ashamed. There were several mistakes she made with Jack, SEVERAL, but one she couldn't afford, not now, was to lie to Jack.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke up. "Another question: how do you know that—"

He dropped his voice, Angelica knowing his thoughts. "Yours? You're the only man I've ever—"

"I don't recall—"

"You were drunk."

"Oh, trust me, I've never been that drunk… déjà vu much."

"Jack, I just want to know the truth from you: why did you let me stay on the ship if a) you thought the baby wasn't yours and b) you knew I would try to kill you?"

"I—I don't mind you, Angelica. Other pirates, other girls at least, they don't see what being a pirate is. Look at Elizabeth, after all. She wasn't cut out to be a pirate. But you, it's in your blood. And when, if we have a daughter, she'll be born and bred on the seas like you were."

Angelica smiled for the first time she ever had when hearing him speak. _I knew he was the one._


	5. Rum Runner

*Okaygot back my puppet! Woo! His name is Paul! Aywho, this is my story that I am finishing typing at school with Breonna being an awesome ninja buttface and Erika dee-facing my soul. :P

Enjoy the story! wee weeeeeeeeee*

Rum Runner

Angelica brought Jack an old scrap of material. It was faded and CLEARLY ancient. "Where did you get this?" Paul asked, his eyes darting off his captain and to the woman. His short scruffy gray hair made him look like Angelica's old math tutor.

"Nowhere… found it in my father's quarters." She said lying through her teeth. "You found it in your father's _pants?"_ Agelica rolled her eyes. "No you buffoon, why would I look in an old man's pants, especially since he's I dunno… dead?"

**WHAT? They told me he was in BED! **

"Imbeciles." Angelica said, hoping Jack wouldn't mind her shredding his favorite shirt. "Time to plan out a route, no?"

Jack looked at Angelica, then at Paul. Paul mouthed some nonsense, then nodded when he said. "Sorry, I think you should sit this one out. This isn't the job of a woman, you know."

"Oh, then Jack you should scoot over and let the manly man do his job." (Paul flings a spoon of pudding at Angelica, misses. Angelica takes off her shoe & hurls it at Paul – hits him square in the face.) "Paul, leave us, will you?"

Angelica smiled at Jack. "You should stop being such a cock-eyed optimist."

"Sorry, I should know this…. What is that anyways?"

Angelica hit Jack's shoulder. "You don't know what we're looking for, Jack."

"And you do?"

"Better than you."

"Of course not! You don't even know what I'm thinking right now!"

"Poppycock!" She said, faking a british accent.

"She's right." "Who's right?" "The girl who thinks we should all get drunk!"

"What girl?"

"Breonna the Monkey!"

*Terrible, kinda lame… what's next? A lot less drabble, that's for sure! Review please!*


	6. Mutany

*Grrr. Please review.*

Mutany

*Noooooooooooooooooooo the rum! The monkey drank all the rum! Now he's floating on the ceiling!*

On the top deck, Paul heard noises. Screams. He hadn't heard these from the crew since… well, since Angelica scaled the ship. It was December, they were merrily floating toward the Outer Banks coast. Paul, as soon as he saw a decapitated body fall through the ladder hole, decided to run and warn Jack.

"Capt'n! Capt'n!" Paul said banging on the door. Angelica opened it, curiously, only her head peeking through.

"What is it, Paul?"

"Mutany miss! Mutany, and we need Jack! Where is he anyways?"

"Drunk, asleep now." She smiled at Paul, whose demeanor just changed dramatically. "You said mutany?"

…

Paul watched the brutal killing of his fellow friends as Angelica got dressed. Button by button, blood drop after another… the brutal bloodbath that was ever so common on her father's ship… typical.

"Get up, you idiot! Get your lazy—" she started muttering some Spanish words.

"Miss, we don't have any time for that…" Paul muttered

…

A shot rang out.

The mutany stopped. There were men at gunpoint, battling each other over ignorance…

"Really? Am I the **only **man around here? Idiots, I swear! It's a disgrace to my father's ship! You guys aren't pirates! I'm more a pirate than any of you will ever be!" Angelica yelled, cloak hitting Jack's boots. "Now why don't you guys all go down stairs and pretend you're real pirates… go get drunk and don't care about anything! And don't forget: tomorrow we go and start on the real adventure!" the pirates cheered. _They never cheered like that for me. Geesh, I need to be more like Angelica. Maybe she's the better captain._


	7. Coast

*I left school early! Highlight of my day… now where were we? Oh right, thank you for reviewing, everyone who did! It's great to hear from real people who don't know me as a person, it really is.

I would LOVE it if everyone who read reviewed…. Hehe, I guess I found my fantasy…. Keep reviewing and you never know, your ideas could be in the story!*

Coast

Jack and Paul both looked as the anchor fell into the murky water. "Sand bar, Paul. That's what we've landed in." Jack said, being almost a mentor to the far older pirate. (At least trying to be) "On the bright side, ship won't rock as much."

"The ship won't rock at all." Angelica muttered to Paul, adjusting her cloak on her shoulders. Just now she noticed how much she was starting to stick out from the cloak. And she hated that she no longer blended in. "So I take it we're ready to load the long boats, Jack?"

Jack smiled and grabbed Angelica by the shoulder, pulling her to the side. "Look, Angelica, I don't think it's such a good idea, you coming ashore."

"And why the _hell _not, Jack Sparrow?" She said, flushed with anger. She held the handle of her sword but kept it in it's case. *Again, still don't know the technical name*

"Because, I—" he said hesitantly, watching her hand move on the handle. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"And what makes you think I will?"

Jack didn't reply at first. _You're a woman, I expect it. _"I just couldn't risk it, alright?"

"I am coming ashore Jack. This is where my father's from. It only makes sense if—"

Jack grimaced but Paul nodded solemnly. "Oh alright, but only for that. And not another word from you Paul." Paul nodded again very briskly. Taking Angelica by the arm, he lead her to the boat.

"Don't tip it getting in."

"Jack, I'm not an elephant, don't worry. I'm not _that _big." _I am, but if you say that you're going to be a dead man, Jack Sparrow._

…

They finally reached the North Carolina coast. Angelica jumps out, lighter on her feet than ever before. _My gosh, how can she do that? _Jack started to ask himself. _She's always so assertive and exited and knows what she's doing… mesmerizing. And she can control my crew better than I can… now I know why she came to the ship._

"Grab a shovel we need to start digging." She said, tossing shovels at the crew.

_She's due in 3 weeks. This kind of stuff would have tired out any other lady pirates… hence the reason almost all pirates are men. God, I feel like I should have helped her more, been more supportive of her… not stranding her on an island might have been a good start…_

_I'm not ready to be a Dad. Hell, I never spent enough time __**with **__my own dad to be one. I'm no good with children anyhow. What would one of my children think of me? 'I left your mother when she told me she was pregnant and left her to die on an island, only for her to come and scale my ship and tell me what I'm doing wrong.' Psh, no that doesn't make me sound bad._

_This is harder on her than it is on me. After all, she's always wanted to be a pirate like her father… damn, I sure screwed that up. I killed him too, that was probably my worse mistake… man, I've ruined her life!_

_Since when do I care? I'm a pirate._

_I'm a pirate. _Jack kept repeating in his head while digging his pit. _I'm a pirate._

_I'm a pirate. _He looked over again at Angelica. _Or am I?_


	8. Digging

Digging

"Something is telling me they're not here. I dunno what, Miss Teach, but something is." Said one of the smart-alecky crewmembers.

"They might not be here, here. But they're somewhere on this beach." Jack said, Angelica crawling into his wide sand-filled hole. "Angelica where are you going?"

"Taking a nap before I get back to work. Goodnight everybody."

_I knew this would be too hard on her. She can't work right now, she needs her strength. How about, while she naps, I just lay down for a little… oh man, I'm getting tired…_

…

_Jack. _Jack heard a voice calling his name. _jack, wake up._

"_Who goes there?"_

_It's me, Edward Teach._

"_Edward… Teach? Angelica's dad?"_

_Yes, terribly pretty right there next to you, isn't she._

"_terribly…"_

_You seem distant._

"_I'm just sorry for… y'know, killing you."_

_It's fine, my Angelica needed life more than me. Look at the happiness you bring to her._

"_I don't make her happy, she's just asleep."_

_Asleep? She's dreaming peacefully, she never did that in my lifetime._

"_I just don't want to mess up her life anymore."_

_You don't, no? then here's my suggestion: don't strand her on another island, don't always refer to her as another woman, she's special you know… basically, don't leave her hanging again. She's had enough of that in her lifetime._

"_Yes, sir."_

_You two sure do get along pretty well._

"_Get along? She hates me right now."_

_Let's face it. You made her life a living hell. She's been blown up by you, filled with your children, children of a man whom left her…_

"_To die, I get it."_

_That isn't the point, Jack. You know it._

"_Sir, I just want to know if we're in the right place."_

_I—I'll tell Angelica._

"_Why not me?"_

_You and I __**both **__know that the crew would listen to Angelica before you._

…

Paul looked in Jack's pit. "Jack… Jack wake up."

Jack sat up, Angelica's arms still around his neck. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Not by the looks of it." Paul said, chuckling. "Glad to see you and Angelica slept nice."

"It's not like that."

"I know, but it's dawn now."

Angelica stirred in Jack's arms. _Be supportive? If I touch her right now, she'll—I don't even want to know what she'll do. _Yet Jack still put his arm around what used to be her waist, feeling the baby moving inside her.

"Jack…" she said sleepily. "Jack, please—"

"Sorry."

"No, Jack, it's alright. I just—I know we're in the wrong place."

"The wrong place?"

"It's an island. Far off the coast, south. I know where it is, though. I've seen it in a dream." _I've never had dreams like that. _

"Alright, Angelica. Just let me help you out."

"It's fine, I can do it myself." She said, trying to stand up. To no evail, she said. "Alright Jack, I need help."

"Okay." He put his arms back around her as he had before, bringing her to her feet. When he had, he tried to lean in and kiss her, only to hear. "Damn, Jack, not right now."

_Not now… but that's not too far away._


	9. Ship

*Bulk Posting! Sanity is fulfilled by it!

Reviews are like ships, you need more than one to get full use out of them. *

Ship

Jack sat up in his bed, looking at Angelica with passion-filled eyes. _I didn't remember her looking like that. _Angelica was curled up in one of her father's old shirts, still in the wardrobe. Under the blanket, all you could see was her shape, which was shrunken under the blanket. Her curly brown hair was flowing loosely onto the pillow, her brown eyes shut yet still masked with a smear of black eyeliner. Her boots were on the floor, identical to Jack's.

_I can't imagine myself as a father._

_Sure, I could see Angelica as a mother… she has a heart for that. But what about me? Her father was a ruthless killer, killed her mother and tried to kill her. He had several beliefs in voodoo and a few other things, not many she shared with him, thank God! She wasn't a total creeper with dynamite in her beard… wait, that didn't make sense anyways._

_My own father was not fully the opposite of that, though. I had only seen him a few times before I was a grown man. I was a boy on the sea too, yet I never addressed him as Father, nor did I intend to. I was a pirate, after all._

_I'm a pirate. Not a parent, a pirate._

…

Angelica wondered about things in her dreams. She was peacefully asleep, yet she kept having dreams about Jack. _Ah, Jack. Nobody would have guessed that the "Ruthless" captain Jack Sparrow would be soft on me. Me! Especially not my father. Who would have guessed that he would have stood by me during this, not leaving me stranded like he had and like my father would have… it's a relief._

Feeling the baby inside her, her and Jack combined in soul, look… _I wonder what she will look like. Or he, I really could care less. Maybe it'll have my hair and his eyes, his gorgeous caramel eyes… whoa, what was I thinking about?_

_Gosh, I would hate to have my baby on this ship. That would be terrible! Having the crew abandon their jobs to do something totally new… I bet Jack regrets having me on board. I've only caused trouble for him. I would hate for him to quit piracy because of me, and the baby…_

_Baby? That's a totally new concept for the both of us. We deal with full-grown people, our youngest crewmate ever was 12, and that's still not a baby. It would be even worse if there was more than one to deal with, that would be twice what we aren't used to._

...

"Angelica."

"Yes, Jack?"

"This is probably going to sound really stupid…"

"No more stupid than what you usually say, though."

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"If we haven't killed each other by now, I think we won't then."

"Do you think your father would have supported us?"

Her look became grave. "I always supported him, but my father supported nobody. I don't think he'll start now."

_He wouldn't start now. _Jack thought. _He liked us in my dream._

_My father always fancied the man. _Angelica told herself. _My father did believe in my affection for Jack._


	10. Cuba

Cuba

This was it. _The day I'll confess. _Jack knew he couldn't lie to Angelica forever. As he slid into his boots and buttoned his shirt, he thought about being rejected.

Today was the day. _The day I'll tell him the truth. _Angelica thought about how much she had lied to Jack Sparrow, telling him nonsense and him believing it. As she felt their child stirring inside her, she pressed her hand to her swollen stomach thinking "not now, just wait."

"Jack—"

"Angelica—"

They got super-close to each other, closer than they had ever been it her father's old room. Was it just her, or did he seem to be different today? And was it just Jack, or did everyone notice that Angelica looked distressed?

"Land ho!" Paul called from the top deck.

"I take it that's our queue?" Jack looked at Angelica, who sat back down on the bed, wincing. "What's wrong, luv?"

"Nothing, it's nothing Jack." _Love, that was a new one. "Not now, just wait." _"Just hungry, that's probably all."

"You sure?"

_Not now, just wait. _"I'm sure."

"Don't want to just stay on the ship today?"

_Not now, just wait. _"I'm sure. Besides, can't leave the crew can I?"

"Under circumstances I think they'll—"  
><em>not now, just wait… CONTROL YOURSELF. <em>"Damn, Jack! I told you I'm fine can't we move on?"

Jack shrugged and looked at his love one more time as she winced still on the bed. She did look like she was in pain. But if she insisted…

…

Jack lead the crew around the beach. "We won't be too far ahead, just don't tire yourself out." Jack told Angelica, who was standing by Paul. As soon as Jack was completely out of sight Angelica sat down on the shore.

"You have to stop." Paul said, his hand on Angelica's shoulder.

"Stop what?"

"Putting on this act for Jack."

_Not now, just wait. _"What act?"

"That you're stronger than you clearly are." Paul said, sitting by Angelica.

"I am strong."

"Angelica." Paul said, eying her suspiciously.

"I'm due next week, not gunna rush it Paul."

"Just lie down, take a rest okay?"

"I think I'll just take a nap."

Paul went on with the rest of the group as soon as he saw Angelica lie down. As soon as she saw nobody on the beach, she rolled over and started to cry.

_Not now, not yet. Just wait, my love, just wait._


	11. Delivery

*And now… the moment you have all been waiting for….*

Delivery

Paul ran up to meet the rest of the group. "I thought I asked you to stay with Angelica." Jack said from one of the holes.

"You did, Capt'n, but I thought—"

"What did you think?" Jack said, his chuckling head peeking from the hole.

"Angelica's putting on this act for you, like she's alright, she's clearly not."

"What makes you think that, old man?"

"She's lying there, crying on the beach."

_Angelica doesn't cry. _"Give me a second, I'll be right there. Take my hole, Paul."

…

_Damn, Jack. I thought you said you would never leave me again. Yet here I am: alone, at the time I need you possibly the most. If I had known this was how it was going to be, Jack, I should have—_

Her thoughts were put into disarray by pain. Tears slurred her words together.

Suddenly she sees boots running across the island to her. "Jack?"

"It's me, luv." He looked at her, her eyes blurred with tears. "Miss me?"

"I thought you—"

"Come on, we have to get you up off the sand."

"Jack, I can't stand."

"Then I'll just have to—" he pulled the boat closer, getting it close enough that he could easily put her in. she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly choking him.

"The boat—" Angelica said through her pain-filled tears. "It's—"

"It's alright, Angelica luv. We're drifting out toward the ship, like we're supposed to. Everything will be fine on the ship."

_Just wait, baby, just wait a little more. _"Jack, I don't know if—"

"Luv, we're almost there. Just leave everything to me, luv, we'll get through this."

Angelica screamed in agony as the boat came to the ship. She still had her hand entwined with Jack's, squeezing it and turning the fingers blue. "Jack—Jack—Jack—"

"Yes?"

"Just get me off the main deck." Angelica said breathlessly as she put her arms back around Jack's neck.

"You'll be alright luv, as long as we're together."

…

"Okay. Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Paul said, Jack's arms around a baby boy.

"Paul, I still—"

"What is it, luv?"

"Hang on, miss, I do believe you're having twins."

Angelica gave a sigh and Jack said curiously. "Twins?"

Angelica had a look on her face that was piercing Jack's heart. "Damn it, Jack, why?"

Paul looked over to Jack, who was running over to Angelica, trying to coax her. "Luv, it's okay, it's okay. Remember how adorable our son is and how cute the other twin must be if he's so adorable."

"Jack he looks—" She broke sentence mid-thought and went back to her previous routine of swearing and cursing in Spanish.

…

Angelica sat, exhausted on the bed. Wrapped in one of Jack's old shirts was a baby boy, the older of the twins. In another shirt was a tiny baby girl with a turf of brown hair.

"Jack—" Angelica sighed, reaching for the twins. Jack handed them to her, both asleep in the shirts. "I'm so glad they're finally here."

"Aren't you glad there weren't three?"

"Jack, you would be a dead man if I had 3."

They both chuckled softly, until the girl started to cry. She had a giant mouth framed by pouty pink lips, just like Angelica has. She had a lot of hair for a baby, all brown and curly like Angelica's as well. She couldn't stop squirming. "She's just like you, luv."

"And the boy's like you." Angelica said, watching the sleeping boy open is caramel eyes to the sight of his parents. He raised a fist into the air, his little adorable face sliding into the shirt.

"You have adorable babies, you know that right?"

"No, Jack, I don't. We do."


	12. Wait, WHAT?

*Hey! I know that after the last chapter everyone thought that was the end… well guess what! It's not! they a) still haven't found any treasure and b) Angelica and Jack are back on the ship! What mayhem starts now? You have to keep reading.

Reviews are like caffeine, a lot of them make your day go by but it's easy to always want more!*

Wait, WHAT?

A blonde woman came out of the bushes, leaves tangled into her hair. She had on a long flowy purple dress, a little boy on her hip. _Where the hell has he gone off to? _The little boy squirmed, the pirates watched the mother and child like hawks.

"Where's Jack?" one of the crewmembers asked Paul, very hushed before they saw the woman.

"It was Angelica, he had to—"

"Of course it was her. Only woman on the ship…. Terribly sorry for her, I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The grew gave a grave demeanor. "They aren't just pirates anymore, you know. They're parents, not pirates."

"They're technically both, yes, but—"

Jack and Angelica walked up into the group, Angelica carrying the twins, nearly attached to her front. "Thank you, Dave, for keeping watch while Paul and I were gone."

"Ye welcome capt'n." he said, informally bowing. "What were ya up to anywho?"

"Angelica and—" _I shouldn't say "And I", that will sound really bad. Don't I already have the reputation of a wimp? _"Angelica had twins yesterday."

Despite the big announcement, the crew shrugged and went back to their gossip. _Damn, Jack's still embarrassed by me! I'm no longer __**just **__a lady pirate, I realize, but couldn't I get some… thought from Jack at least? _

The blonde woman stuck herself out the bush again, calling in a singsong voice. "Will… Will… Will…?—" Jack looked to the woman and walked forward. How did he remember this one woman? She looked too dainty to have ever been on one of his ships. The woman, however, soon ran up to Jack and said. "Jack, have you seen—wait, JACK?"

"I figure you _know _her?" Angelica said bitterly.

"Jack, after all these years… what are you doing here?"

_Of course, the other woman. _Angelica thought remorsefully. "Jack, who is this?"

Jack stuttered looking at the blonde. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were looking for?"

"Will, my _husband_, Will Turner."

Jack looked to Angelica, smiling. "That is _obviously _Elizabeth then."

_Elizabeth? Whoa, I didn't know Jack cared for such… feminine women as that. Should I—no, lying to him would lead me back to that blasted island. _"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." Angelica said, offering a hand, sourly and bitterly. Elizabeth took it.

"And you are…?"

Jack smiled at Elizabeth, pulling Angelica forward. "This is Angelica, she's my—" _my WHAT? We haven't… we never were… we—we aren't. _"She's on my crew."

Elizabeth looked flabbergasted. "Jack, I thought you never had women on the crew."

"I don't usually, but this was under different circumstances."

"Circumstances?" from Angelica, one of the babies started to wail. Elizabeth pulled Angelica out of the crowd and toward her, Jack following anxiously. "Well, Angelica, I didn't realize—who—"

"Jack's, yes."

"Come with me. You can rest at my house."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Me and my husband are both pirates… not right now, but we were."

*what's next? R&R!*


	13. Honest

Honest

Will ran up the beach and saw Jack. "Jack?"

"Will."

"I saw your wife in my house with—"

"She's not my wife." The crew ran in to see what they were talking about. "Run along, keep digging."

"She's not? Aren't they your—"

"Yes, but we're not—you know—" Jack stuttered. _Not yet. I want us to be more, but not yet. _

"What is she, then."

"She's my—" _pirate? No, that's not it. Friend? Really, even I'm not that cheesy… lover? Seriously I don't know what __**we **__are. _"She's my nothing."

"Nothing? Jack I can tell by your face she's not a nothing." Jack nodded in agreement and whispered in his ear. "Ah, I see. Well, come up to the house, I know you're dying for a drink."

"Got any rum?"

"Nope… better."

…

Jack looked at the clear drink in the cup. It had the consistency of soup, cold soup, but Angelica couldn't get enough of it. Jack dipped his tongue in, and surprised, took it out for the lack of a burning sensation. "What… is… **that**?"

"Water: from the pond back yonder."

Jack poured the drink into his boot, pretending it was gone. He poured some rum (From a flask in his other boot) into the cup and continued drinking merrily.

"Really love 'er, don't cha?"

"Yeah I do."

Jack smiled, looking at Angelica. She was so strong, personality and soul and body, flaring temper but he was used to it. Elizabeth was just sitting there, a two-year old boy on her lap, and Angelica bouncing the twins up and down on her lap, playing with them like he wished he could have.

"They're yours' aren't they?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed, looking at his water-soaked boot.

"What happened to you, Jack? You said you would never be tied down."

"I'm not tied down." _I just want to be. _"Besides, I thought you and Elizabeth were still pirates."

"We were, until my boy was born."

"What's his name?"

"Jack William Turner."

_Of course, now I feel bad because as far as __**I **__know the twins don't have names. _"Cursed fellow, with my name, know that right?"

After a light chuckle, Will continued with. "What's their names?"

"I—I don't know."

"How old are they?"

"2 days."

"2—wait, days? Born on the ship then brought to land and that's it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Angelica should rest before she continues with your mission. At least the rest of the week."

_The rest of the week, Angelica staying still? Impossible. _"I'll keep her out of the mission, but I need you to fill her place in my crew for the time being."

"It'll be like the old days on the Black Pearl."

"Only, now I'm on the Queen Anne's Revenge."

"Blackbeard's ship? How did you—"

"Guess who that **lovely **lady's father is." Will, thoroughly freaked out by the thought of 'Father Blackbeard' looked to the woman with fear, and Jack with admiration.

_Angelica, I may never say it, but I love you._


	14. Up from the Ashes

Up from the Ashes

"Capt'n! Capt'n! I found something!"

"What is it Paul."

"I—it's a corpse, that's what!"

"A what?"

"Corpse! Corpse!"

"Corpse?"

"Sir, it might be… I dunno…"

Jack smiled at Paul, Will standing beside him. Suddenly they all darted to where they were all gathered in a circle around the body.

"Jack, doesn't that look like—"

"But it isn't—"

"I know that! But—"

"It's her mother."

"What?"

"Her mother." Jack couldn't shake the thought from her head. "Will, go get Angelica. Tell her we found her mother."

…

Angelica looked at the dead woman with tear-filled eyes. She couldn't have been dead for long, how long was she on the island, 21 _years?_ The woman was starting to rot, a gash across her face. Angelica, for the first time, cried of sadness.

"Jack why did you bring me out here?" She never looked at the corpse's fleshy body. "Why Jack?... And why is my mother stripped down?"

Jack looked at Angelica with surprise, hiding the wardrobe behind himself. _That's a gift I regret. _

"Set her ablaze, Jack, in a boat. Damn it, Jack, set her ablaze!"

And he did as his love told him to, regretting digging up the old body, consoling her as she cried on his shoulder.


	15. Apologize

*okay, now that I read the review and the chapter over, I realize I didn't properly write the scene. Now instead of making up lame excuses I want to make the show go on, where it should have left off.*

Apologize

Angelica ran back to the house and flopped on the couch, crying. _Who strips a dead woman of her clothes anyways? Only Jack, just Jack would have the thought to do that. Besides, how did he recognize __**her **__as my mother anyways? I have no means of remembering her myself._

Elizabeth passed the twins to her. "You still haven't told me, miss. What are your twins' names?"

"Me and Jack never discussed it." Angelica said, still with tear-filled eyes. "Damn it, Jack."

"What happened?"

"He dug up my mother on the shore, and one of them, without a doubt Jack, had her clothes."

Elizabeth had a confused look on her face. "Maybe she was found like that."

"Doubt it. Or else he wouldn't have looked so guilty. I hate that man!"

"In other words you love him."

"What?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I can see it in your eyes, the same look I saw in Will and the one I see in Jack when he looks at you everyday."

Angelica tightened her belt, pulling her son in for a feeling of closeness. "I can't. Jack just makes me so angry sometimes!"

"Will did the same when I found out I was going to have his son. It crushed my dreams of sailing the seven seas."

"You wanted that?"

"Of course, it's a dream life. Carefree, life on the sea, wind blowing through your hair, it's what both of us wanted. But our plan got sidetracked."

Angelica didn't say a word, just smiled from ear to ear. _You know, this isn't such a bad place. Yeah, the other pirates can't wait to get away, but maybe I can stay here and Jack can continue his life… I don't like the sound of that. _"I'm going back to the back bedroom."

As soon as she got in there, she saw a purple skirt and a white blouse on the bed. Next to it was her favorite hat and necklace. On the skirt was a note that said: _sorry about your mother, and what I did (Not thinking about it). I figured you could use these more than her, but I suppose that was a bad option. If you aren't still mad at me, meet me at sundown on the shore, I have a surprise for you. Love, Jack._

…

Jack waited on the shore all afternoon, thoroughly underground with Paul and Will. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Let's hope so, I can tell she's hard to impress." Will responded.

"Perhaps, but maybe that's what we needed."

"Perhaps… it's getting dark, Elizabeth should have dinner done soon. Good luck, Jack." Will ran off, Paul running behind him and scurrying off in the bushes.

The shadow of a woman in a skirt walked along the shore. "Angelica, you look ravishing." Jack said, tipping his head as he got out of the pit. "I never thought I would see you dressed like that."

"I never thought I'd wear something of my mother's either." She said, grasping the twins. "Jack, we need to talk."

"Same here… I mean, yes we do."

"You go first."

"No you. Ladies first."

"Alright, Jack, go ahead and say it."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but said. "I want to hear what you have to say first."

"Okay, well, Jack… I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"The twins are almost a week old and still nameless."

"Go on…"

"I think that tonight we should name the twins. You name one, I name the other."

"Okay…" Jack thought long and hard for a good name. _I want to name the girl. That's my only thought on it. _ "What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know many girl's names that I'd stick on her." _I can tell he wants the girl's name. It's always easy to think of one. _"Nothing cheesy though."

Jack smiled, grabbing his infant daughter. _Nothing cheesy, Eh? I'm tempted to name her after you, but then… _"Anya."

"What?" She said, surprised that she didn't have to reprimand the choice.

"Anya-Serena, Anya after my late sister, Serena after the mermaid we met last year. Most likely a different spelling than her, though. That's a given."

She took in his words after a pause. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"She died as a child, barely knew her… but she meant a lot to my father…" he suddenly turned bitter then continued with. "What about the boy?"

Angelica cradled her son. "Cian."

"Cian? Where did you pull that one from?" Jack held back a snicker, realizing the intense look on Angelica's face.

"Cian, which means 'enduring' or forever. Cian Edward, of course Edward after my father." She smiled at Jack, who was cooing at little Anya. "Now the question on last names…"

"They're your children primarily, you decide."

"Jack, we need to talk about that—"

"I'm cutting you to the chase." Jack lead her to the hole in the sunset's cotton candy swirl. "Angelica Teach, since the moment I saw you I figured a) you hated me and b) you wouldn't always. Moving past a, which I realize is probably more the case, I want to be a little more than that."

"Jack, what are you implying?"

"Angelica Teach, will you be my wife?"

She looked at him astounded. Almost the cutesy kind of astounded, but not quite. "Jack, I don't think I feel the same way."

"What?"

"You heard me plain as day."

"So I peeled that skirt off your mother's cold dead body for—" he was cut off.

"You WHAT? Damn, Jack, why?"

"You know, being the father of these lovely children of ours I do believe you'd refer to me as something other than 'damn Jack this' or 'damn Jack that.'" He smiled, his lover thoroughly _not _amused. "It's like we're married already!"

"I say no, Jack. This is just too much too quick." And with that, Angelica slid off the beach, tears in her eyes and a voice in her heart saying _turn around, it's not too late._


	16. Tie me Down

*Not about to ruin the story, but yeah… that last chapter was a downer. This ones going to be better! And I added Barbossa, just because!

Reviews are great!*

Tie me Down

Barbossa saw the crew on the island from a mile away. His ship, half empty and covered with wounded souls, he was very excited to see no obvious captain and the sight of Jack and Angelica hand in hand on the shore the night before.

Stalking them from behind their ship.

Barbossa found his way to the island shore, finding the drunken pirates on the shore sitting around with their shovels. "Okay, ya pirates, where's Jack?" They all sat around lazily with no reply. "Why are ya all being lazy lumps, c'mon, where is he?"

"With Angelica." "We're so bored…" "Waiting for 3 days…"

"Need a mission? He's got none for ya here, come with me. I'm lookin' for a crew, I am, ya guys look like the kind I need. Care to join me? Blow up other ships, steal, go into the Chesapeake bay and do what we should have done a year ago: blow up the port!"

The pirates dropped their shovels and jumped in the water swimming toward the boat, not looking back on the pirate lovers.

…

Angelica sat on the shore as she sang a lullaby to the twins, asleep before she even started singing her sweet melody. "_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, for there's nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold." _In her heart she was singing the same tune, only different words. _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I regret I was so cold, I should have been more honest to my Jack Sparrow bold. _By one mistake in a verse she sang the wrong verse with the wrong organ.

Paul, Will and Jack all walked along the beach, peeping out of the leaf covered hole. "Where is everyone?"

"There's a solo footprint, which means one of two things." Jack said, witty as ever. "Either the pirates all ran away on one foot or… Barbossa." Jack smiled, the others not entertained. Angelica stifled a chuckle.

"Jack don't you care?"

"He didn't take my ship, or my hat, or my Angelica… life is sweet."

"So what's next for us?"

"The rest of eternity, Paul. The rest of eternity."


	17. The Rest of Eternity

The Rest of Eternity

"Jack, I want us to be together the rest of eternity." Jack heard Angelica say one night in bed. He remembered how her voice was so drowned in sleep her words slurred, and how cute he found it.

"We don't have eternity."

"I do, so should you."

"But there is no means to."

And the conversation was dropped.

Angelica filled the chalices to the top with what she had in the flask tucked safely in her shirt. _He'll try it again, he will. And this time I __**know **__my answer. _She put the chalices onto the tray and ran ashore.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you!" Jack said, running up to the woman he loved. "I've worked on it the whole time I was here, and I hope you like it, luv." He dragged her to the leaf-covered hole, pulling up a leaf and revealing a fully built home in the sand. "What do you think, luv?"

She was speechless. "Lovely." Anya cooed at her father.

It had been a month since Jack's proposal, and she regretted her every word. "What's in the chalices, Luv?"

"I figured you guys could use a drink… this one's for you, Jack… Paul." She passed them out as so.

"Why is this so critical?" Jack asked, about to sip before Paul did.

"Might as well get the right start to eternity…" she said, drifting off.

Jack could not believe what was before his eyes after he took them off the deceitful Angelica: a pile of ashes and Paul's shirt. "What was that?"

"Eternity taking it's prisoner."

"You just killed Paul. For no reason."

"For a reason. Eternity." She said, running her finger across the nape of his neck, her lips brushing against his shoulders. "We're forever."

"But you killed Paul."

"It's worth it to you."

"You. Killed. Paul."

"Jack Sparrow, I would love to spend eternity as your bride."

Jack smiled coyly. "Well, **that's **the best acceptance I've **ever **heard."


	18. Yes

Yes

Elizabeth tied a ribbon around her waistcoat. "You sure you don't want to wear something more formal than that to your own wedding?"

"It wouldn't fit me anywho. Not my personality."

"What will the twins wear?"

"Those little outfits you made out of my mother's old skirt. Thank you for everything by the way."

"Thank you for allowing us on your father's ship."

"My ship now… mine and Jack's."

…

Jack waited on the ship for Angelica and Elizabeth to carry in the twins. Will was playing with his little son, in a tiny pirate outfit much like is own.

Angelica came up Elizabeth not far behind. "You ready Jack?"

"I've been ready since I first laid eyes on you."

And then they were set adrift, not caring about the treasure at all. _I should have told him the treasure was me, but that would take the fun out of the chase._

*End of Chest of Jewels, but starting Sequel soon!*


End file.
